


Blomstergutt | Flower Boy

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And then promptly regrets them, Coming Out, Even calls Isak Flower Boy, Even says silly things a lot, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, SKAM Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: Looking back Even saw that the boy had collected all the flowers into his arms. “Again I’m so sorry. I’m Even by the way.”“Isak. And don’t worry about it.” Even watched as the boy tried to hide a hint of a smile behind his off hand comment.“Well…nice bumping into you Isak. I’m sure we’ll see each other around.” With that Even turned and rushed down the hallway.Throughout the meeting Even knew he should be paying more attention. He was in the same room as Baz for christ’s sake. It was something he’d dreamed about for years and somehow he was lucky enough to be experiencing it now. But his mind was a wash of “oh my god why did I say nice BUMPING into you?” and “how is someone that pretty?” and “Isak, Isak and Even, mmm that sounds nice” but mainly “ok how am I going to do my job with this beautiful distraction on set?”.





	Blomstergutt | Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelordvoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordvoldemort/gifts).



> This is a gift for Alyssa for SKAM Secret Santa. I found out she loves flowers and wanted to work that in to a story. Then I remembered the H&M film that Ruby Dagnall (Emma) was in. Baz Luhrmann directed it so I thought Even would definitely love to be there and the use of flowers is stunning. So put that all together and you get this fluffy story about Even fawning over Isak the flower boy.
> 
> I would suggest you watch the H&M film first (just 4 min) before you read the story as there's a lot of references to different scenes.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PEANC3ipyws&t=110s
> 
> There's also a short making of with Baz Luhrmann.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ql-hEX9lQ

**Mandag 7.10.19**

**08:19**  
****

Turning into the long driveway Even was buzzing with energy, although he’d hardly slept a wink. The tall trees lining the entrance glittered with fall colours as the first rays of sunshine peeked above the horizon. Just as the trees parted to reveal a palatial estate Even was stopped by a girl wearing a walkie talkie and an orange vest.

“Are you part of the Erdem production?” She asked after Even rolled down his window.

“Yes. I’m a production assistant for Mr Luhrmann.” Even still couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Him. Being on set with Baz Luhrmann. THE Baz Luhrmann. 

“Great. Just park over there. All the PAs have a meeting with Baz at 08:30 inside the house. Just follow the signs.” 

“Thanks!” 

Even parked his car and walked into the house. He paused for a moment to take in the scene around him. The buzz of saws filled the room as carpenters constructed the set. The lighting crew was high up on scaffolding trying out pastel coloured filters. A long line of people walked by carrying in cases and cases of clothes. There was an excited and anticipatory energy to it all. So many people coming together to create the artistic vision of one person. 

Glancing down at his phone Even realized he only had a few minutes to find this meeting he had to be at. Spinning around quickly he stepped towards a grand hallway that seemed to be lined with signs, hoping he was headed in the right direction. After a few strides he turned a corner and BAM! 

“Oh geez! I’m so sorry!” Once Even found his footing again he looked down and saw a mess of flowers scattered across the floor. Deep purple lilacs, snow white roses, indigo blue hydrangeas, blush pink snapdragons. And then he noticed the most beautiful flower of all. Well not a flower exactly but a flower boy. All blonde curls and green eyes and long limbs and perfect cupid bow lips. More than any of the stunning flowers it was this boy that took Even’s breath away. 

With a frustrated huff the boy looked up at Even. “Uhh don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have been carrying so much.”

“Here I’ll help you pick them up.” Even offered quickly as he kneeled down. 

“Uhh ya thanks.” The boy shook his head a bit, seemingly more frustrated with himself than Even, and started to collect the flowers into his arms again. 

“Are you working on the production design team?” Even asked as he placed flowers into the boys waiting arms.

“Ya I guess. My friend Noora owns a flower shop and she was hired to supply the flowers. I’m just helping her out.” The boy shrugged his shoulders like “no big deal”.

“That’s nice of you.” Even complimented. 

“Well it’s more like she guilted me into it somehow but whatever.” 

Suddenly a hand was on Even’s shoulder. “It’s Even right? The PA meeting is about to start. It’s just down the hallway. Second door on the right.”

“Oh thanks! Ya I’ll be right there.” Even replied.

Looking back Even saw that the boy had collected all the flowers into his arms. “Again I’m so sorry. I’m Even by the way.”

“Isak. And don’t worry about it.” Even watched as the boy tried to hide a hint of a smile behind his off hand comment.

“Well…nice bumping into you Isak. I’m sure we’ll see each other around.” With that Even turned and rushed down the hallway.

Throughout the meeting Even knew he should be paying more attention. He was in the same room as Baz for christ’s sake. It was something he’d dreamed about for years and somehow he was lucky enough to be experiencing it now. But his mind was a wash of “oh my god why did I say nice BUMPING into you?” and “how is someone that pretty?” and “Isak, Isak and Even, mmm that sounds nice” but mainly “ok how am I going to do my job with this beautiful distraction on set?”. 

 

**Mandag 7.10.19**

**13:06**

Standing outside of the catering tent with his tray of food Even scanned the picnic tables for a blonde mess of curls. He figured he had twenty minutes to spare so he might as well use it to find out more about Isak the flower boy. In the back of his mind he knew using this time to network with others in the crew would be a wiser choice but Even had a craving to see that sweet smile again.

Even was just about to give up when he noticed someone perched on the stone wall further down the grass. With a spring in his step Even headed down the small hill. 

“Mind if I join you?” Even asked. Although he really wasn’t waiting for an answer, already crouching down to place his tray on the wall beside Isak. 

Isak glanced up, “Oh ya…sure.” 

“So Isak the flower boy how was your morning? I hope a lot smoother than how it started.” Even bumped his shoulder playfully into Isak’s. 

Isak laughed softly. “Ya I didn’t run into anymore giraffes popping out from behind a corner.”

“What?! A giraffe? I’ve always thought of myself more as a gazelle.” 

“OK you keep thinking that if you want.” Isak flashed Even that perfect hint of a smile again and for a moment they held each other’s gaze. Even felt lost in those beautiful emerald green eyes. With a shy drop of his head, it was Isak that broke the gaze first. Suddenly fascinated with his own sandwich.

Even felt a panic rising inside. Say something. Anything. “So…you said your friend guilted you into this gig. What’s that all about?” 

“Oh ya. Well…a few months ago I needed a place to live…quickly. So I ended up on my friend Noora’s couch. She lives in a Kollektivet with a few other people. It got a little crowded so she moved out but she always complains I pushed her out. So ya…”

“Is this Noora pretty?” Even thought he’d test the waters.

“Ummm I guess so.” Isak shrugged.

“And you didn’t try to share a room with her?” Even’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

Isak quickly shook his head with a mild look of disgust on his face. “Ummm no. Sharing a room with a girl isn’t really my thing. And Noora ended up moving in with her girlfriend Eva anyways. Which is why I always tell her she has nothing to complain about.”

“Oh I see. Well it sounds like a win win situation then.” Even’s words sounded friendly and nonchalant but in his mind he was dancing around wildly. 

“So how did you end up here? I have a feeling no one guilted you into this.”

Even laughed. “No. Definitely not. My film professor got me the gig. Baz is kind of an idol of mine so this is essentially a once in a lifetime experience for me.”

Isak narrowed his eyes tentatively. “I’m gonna guess Baz is the director right?”

Even’s mouth dropped open. “Ummm ja! You don’t know who Baz Luhrmann is? How can you not know who he is?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders. “Because I’m taking biology in university and not film?”

 _Oh geez he’s smart and beautiful!_ Even tried to focus again after that new bit of information. “But come on. Romeo and Juliet?” Even watched Isak nod his head no. “Moulin Rouge?” Again Isak nodded his head. “But you had to have seen The Great Gatsby. It came out only a few years ago.”

“Sorry.” Isak apologized “I’m more of stay home and play FIFA with the boys kind of guy.”

“Well Isak the flower boy we’re going to have to change that. It seems sacrilegious that you’re on this set for the next few days and you haven’t seen any of Baz’s work.” Even admonished Isak. 

The crackle of a megaphone turning on suddenly startled the boys. “OK everyone! Lunch is over! Thanks for all your hard work this morning. Let’s keep it up this afternoon so everything is ready to go for the first day of shooting tomorrow.”

Even turned his head back to Isak and smiled fondly, disappointed he couldn’t remain sitting on the stone wall with Isak all afternoon. “Well I guess it’s back to work for us.”

Even stood up, balancing his tray in one hand and offering his other to Isak. Isak paused for a split second before taking Even’s hand in his and tucking his legs underneath him to stand up. 

“Thanks” Isak offered as he stood just inches from Even. Again they held each other’s gaze for a moment. But this time it was Even that broke away, not fully trusting himself to keep his lips off of Isak’s perfect mouth while he was standing so close to him. 

“Umm have fun with the flowers and I guess I’ll see you around.” Even stuttered.

“Ya. Have fun with…Babs…no Baz right?” Isak winced at his own mistake.

Even shook his head and smiled. “We need to educate you Isak the flower boy. We WILL educate you!” Even exclaimed as he turned and strode away, a determined fist thrust in the air.

 

**Mandag 7.10.19**

**20:58**

After a thirteen hour work day Even was definitely tired but still on an emotional high from getting to work with THE Baz Luhrmann. Even exited through the huge front doors and turned left towards the parking lot as he pulled out his phone.

**Even**

Hey Anders. Thanks again for the reference! I had an amazing first day on set. 

 

**Anders FILMSKOLE**

Brilliant Even! Glad to hear you’re having a great time. Working hard too I hope. ;)

 

**Even**

Of course! Gotta live up to the reference you gave me. :)

 

**Anders FILMSKOLE**

Well you’re the most creative and passionate student I’ve had in a long time. Happy to help you begin your career.

 

**Even**

Thanks again. Heading home now to eat a big meal and try to get some sleep before I have to be back in 12 hours.

 

**Anders FILMSKOLE**

Sounds like you’ve got it all under control. You’re doing great Even. So proud of you.

 

Even continued walking as he smiled down at his phone. He was pretty proud of himself too. He’d come a long way from high school where sleeping and eating and just getting through the day seemed like a huge struggle. It would be for anyone having just been diagnosed as bipolar but then add on a breakdown and the loss of all his close friends, it still amazed Even that he’d gotten to where he was today. A new beginning in Copenhagen sure was a big step forward. It was also a huge help when he found friends that accepted him for who he was, bipolar and pansexual, and helped him see that those were things he could embrace, even celebrate. And in the end these were the parts of him that made him a more empathetic person. A wonderful trait when you wanted to dive into a character’s motivation and tell their story in a compassionate and honest way. 

Just before Even got to his car he looked up to find someone leaning on the hood. Someone who’s story he’d love to find out more about. 

“Did you need more movie recommendations?” Even joked. 

Isak’s head popped up. “Oh hey. No, no. I was just waiting for Noora. She was supposed to come pick me up but apparently there’s some sort of crisis at the flower shop. A late shipment of roses or something.”

“Did you need a ride home? I don’t mind driving you.” Even asked.

“Are you sure? I can just wait around until she’s done.” 

“I assume you need to be back here as early as I do so we better get you home for your beauty sleep.” Even stepped forward and opened the passenger side door.

“Umm OK. I do feel like my bed is calling my name right now.” Isak said as he gave in and got in the car.

Even could hardly believe his luck as he walked around to the driver’s side. Once he was in the car he turned to Isak. “So Isak the flower boy where am I taking you?” 

“Just past Grünerløkka. On Deichmans Gate. Do you know the area?”

Even’s stomach tightened a bit but he recovered quickly. “Uhh ya. I know it really well. I went to Elvebakken.”

“Of course you did Mr Filmskole.” Isak chided with an over the top roll of his eyes.

Even laughed freely. It felt good to laugh so quickly after thinking about Elvebakken. “So I assume that is not where you went to high school then.”

“No. Nissen. And now I’m at University of Oslo.”

The forty minute drive back into the city flew by as their conversation flowed easily along. Even learned about Isak’s roommates. Eskild sure sounded like a handful but there was a fondness in Isak’s voice too when he talked about him. He learned that Isak was studying Biology as a stepping stone towards medical school. He even learned that they had a friend in common, Sana. Even hadn’t talked to her in years but it made him happy that Isak knew her. She was someone that was always good to have on your side. 

As Isak directed Even the last few blocks to his home Even was reluctant to let him go. 

“OK that’s me. Just where the blue door is.” Isak was unbuckling his seat belt and grabbing his bag.

Even felt that surge of panic again. Needing to prolong this moment just a little longer he grabbed Isak’s arm. “Wait. I haven’t done my job yet.”

Isak gave him a confused look. 

“I need to make sure you have an assignment for tonight. Remember I promised to educate you on Baz.”

Isak laughed softly. “OK Prof. What’s my homework for tonight?”

Even pulled out his phone and opened iTunes. “What’s your email? I’m going to send you Romeo and Juliet. You have to start there.”

“OK. isakvaltersen99@gmail.com. But I can’t promise you anything. I almost flunked out of English Literature.” 

“But this isn’t stuffy old Shakespeare. You’re gonna love it. I just know it.”

“OK I’ll give it a shot.” Isak laughed gently.

“I expect a full report tomorrow. Oh did you need a ride tomorrow morning? I don’t mind swinging by.”

“No it’s OK. I have to go to the shop first to help them load up the van. I’ll get a ride up with Eva and Noora.”

“Sounds good. Well Isak the flower boy I’ll see you in the morning.” Even said as he winked at Isak.

“Are you always going to call me that?” Isak huffed through a tiny grin.

“Well you might be Romeo tomorrow. We’ll have to wait and see.” 

And with that Isak shook his head fondly and stepped out of the car, pausing for a moment in front of the blue door to look back and give a quick wave to Even.

Meeting Baz Luhrmann and Isak the flower boy all in one day. Even had a feeling Oct 7th, 2019 would be a day he’d never forget.

——

 

**Tirsdag 8.10.19**

**10:18**

“OK everyone 15 minutes! And that means 15 not 20!” 

Even had a plan for his 15 minute break and he wasn’t going to waste a minute of it. Hurriedly he walked towards the grand house where the next scene was going to be filmed, the entrance of the two main actors into the magical world of flowers. Even stood at the entrance and looked around the busy set, searching for blonde unkept curls and stunning green eyes. Even had been on set for 3 hours and he still hadn’t seen his flower boy. 

In the far corner Even saw a girl arranging flowers along the banister of the staircase. He thought he recognized her. Long chestnut brown mermaid hair, big doe eyes, beautiful but also a hint of tomboy in her. How did he know her? And then it came to him. She was in some of the pictures he’d found while looking through Isak’s Instagram last night. She must be Eva or Noora. And she must know where Isak is. Quickly Even weaved his way through the crowd of people milling about on their break. 

“Umm excuse me.” Even tapped the flower girl on the shoulder lightly.

She turned, a friendly smile on her face. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Uhhh I’m Even. I’m a PA. I’m wondering if Isak is around today?”

“Yup he was but he just went back to town to pick up some more flowers with Noora. I’m Eva though. Isak kinda works for me so I can help you with anything you need.”

“Oh no nothing urgent. I just…umm we met yesterday and I uhh…oh it’s nothing.” Even felt suddenly silly asking about a boy who’d probably promptly forgotten about him once he was home. 

“Oh you’re Even! That Even!” Eva exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulder and gave him a bit of a shake. 

Even felt part elation and part nervousness in realizing Isak had talked to Eva about him. Was he “That Even” as in the one who stalked him all day and tried to convince him to watch some silly romantic movie? Or was he “That Even” as in the one who playfully called him flower boy and gave him great movie recommendations? A slight difference that could change everything. 

“I guess I am.” Even shrugged and looked hopefully at Eva. 

“Oh ya Isak was going on and on about your movie recommendation this morning when we were packing up the van. Raving about the cinematography of Romeo and Juliet. You know I don’t think Isak knew what cinematography was until last night.” Eva laughed as she shook her head fondly.

“Oh wow. He watched it.” Even was beaming now. All his nervousness having disappeared. 

“Ya you’ll have to find him when he gets back. He seemed eager to talk to you about it. And well…ya you should definitely find him.” Even could sense that Eva was holding back. That she wanted to say more but also didn’t want to betray her friend’s confidence. It was a quality Even respected.

“Umm OK. I’ll make sure to find him later. If you see him though you can tell him…umm tell him his Juliet says hi.” The moment the words were out of Even’s mouth he regretted them. What the hell Even?! Who says that?!

“I’ll pass the message along when I see him.” Eva responded with a knowing smile. 

“Uh…OK thanks. Nice meeting you.” Even gave Eva a quick wave as he walked away. Extricating himself from the conversation before he could shove his foot in his mouth any further. 

 

**Tirsdag 8.10.19**

**12:06**

“CUT!” Baz boomed over the megaphone.

Even quickly stepped forward and grabbed the suitcase from the actor’s hand. 

“Beautiful work everyone. OK we’re setting up for the next shot.” Even nodded at Baz but the moment his icon walked away Even rushed over to the base of a tall ladder. 

Even watched attentively as a pair of lanky legs make their way down the rungs of the ladder. A few steps from the bottom the tall boy stumbled a bit and automatically Even’s hands reached up, landing on Isak’s waist. 

“Woah there. Careful flower boy.” 

Isak’s head turned quickly as he steadied himself. “Oh hey. Umm…thanks.” That hint of a smile was back and it made Even’s heart skip a beat.

“We don’t need our best leaf wrangler to hurt himself.” 

Isak laughed as he made his way down the last few steps. “Leaf wrangler? Is that an official position?”

“Of course! Every set has one!” Even joked as Isak turned to face him, Even’s hands lingering a bit longer than needed. 

“You do realize I’m just dropping them from a bucket?” Isak’s head tilted slightly, a fond smile curling up the edges of his lips. 

“Well you sure do a beautiful job of it.” While Isak and Even stood close together time seemingly stopped even as the buzz of the set continued around them. In amongst the noise and frenetic action all Even could sense was Isak.

“Oh I see you found your Juliet!” Eva’s voice ripped Even out of his trance. His hands dropped from Isak’s waist as Isak took a slight step backwards, his cheeks flushing pink. 

“Hey Eva. Uh ya…this is Even.” Isak played with his hands nervously as he introduced Even.

“Oh yes we’ve met already.” Eva’s knowing smile had returned as she looked back and forth between the boys. “Isak I’ll take that bucket from you.”

“Oh ya thanks.” Isak shoved the bucket of leaves into Eva’s hand. 

“I don’t think we need you for the next shot. You can take a break if you want.” Eva said as she walked away, her knowing smile never fading from her lips.

“Soooo…um…Eva mentioned you watched the movie. What did you think?” Even asked as he motioned towards a quiet corner away from the busyness around them.

“Pretty intense. Definitely not the Shakespeare I remember from English Lit. I liked how they updated it and everything.”

“Ya Baz is a genius. It was such a unique spin on it. What did you think of the love story?”

“The truth?” Isak asked tentatively. Even nodded eagerly, impatient to hear what Isak had thought.

“Pretty tragic and kinda unrealistic to be honest. Not sure I believe in love at first sight and all that.” 

“What?! Oh no!” Even threw his hands up dramatically “Isak the flower boy isn’t a romantic? But you work with flowers! How can you not be a romantic?”

Isak’s laugh was music to Even’s ears. “Remember being a flower boy is just my side job. Scientist in training is my main gig.” 

“But the beauty of it you loved right? The cinematography?” 

“Oh ya. Beauty I can appreciate.” Isak reassured.

“Phew…OK” Even looked relieved. 

“Yes beauty is something I can definitely appreciate in movies…and flowers…and…people.” Even watched as Isak glanced up and down his body. Damn this boy was going to be the death of him.

“Hey Even! Sorry to interrupt but I need my suitcase again. They’re ready for the next shot.” Even looked over and saw the lead actor waving at him.

“Oh ya! I’ll be right there!” 

“Looks like you’ve got important work to do Mr Suitcase Wrangler.” Isak teased Even. 

“Not as important as Mr Leaf Wrangler.” Even bumped his shoulder against Isak as he walked away, his gaze lingering on those inviting green eyes. 

 

**Tirsdag 8.10.19**

**20:06**

Eight hours had luckily flown by for Even. He was so busy corralling the actors, making sure the assistant director had everything she needed, answering questions from the lighting and set departments, and so on and so on. And of course all while trying to soak up the inspiration Baz was doling out as he took control of the set in an empathetic yet efficient way. Even had so much to learn and he felt so grateful for this opportunity.

They were coming down to the last few shots of the day and finally Even had a moment to breathe. He tucked himself into a corner where he could still watch everything happening but also have a bit of chill time.

“You done with all your suitcase wrangling?” Isak whispered in Even’s ear as he sidled up beside him. 

Even stood a bit more upright and turned to meet those beautiful soft green eyes. “Yup. You done with your leaf wrangling?” 

“QUIET ON SET!” The assistant director boomed into the megaphone. Isak placed his index finger to his lips. “Shhhh. You’re going to get us in trouble.” 

Even couldn’t help but crack a wide smile. Isak’s attention was now drawn to the action happening at the grandiose dining room table. Even followed his gaze and watched as the actors played out the last scene of the night. 

“Such a lot of temptation isn’t it?”, the stunning sophisticated actress asked the lead actor. As Even’s eyes shifted to Isak all he could think was _Yes. So much temptation._

“CUT! Let’s reset and do that sequence one more time!” 

Even turned to Isak and with a forced accent he repeated the actress’s other line. “So young man. What form do your pleasures take?” 

Isak laughed freely. “Hmmm…well not exactly the same form as his.”, gesturing to the lead actor.

“No?” Even questioned even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

“Nope. I could handle that blonde adonis but I’ll pass on the pixie cut girl.” 

“Oh I see. But you have to admit she’s cute.”

“Mmmm…lets just say she’s giving me harrowing flashbacks to when I was still in the closet.” 

“Soooo…you’re out of the closet now?” 

“Basically. All my close friends know I’m gay. They were pretty cool when I ended up coming out last year. Especially my friend Mahdi. He’s pan so ya…he was pretty supportive which was cool.” 

“Well…your friend Mahdi and I should chat.” Even smiled.

“Oh you’re pan too? Oh that’s cool.” Isak glanced around the room. “You must be in heaven working on this set.”

Even laughed quietly. He had to admit that yes there were a lot of beautiful people on set. Actors, models, heck even Baz was pretty handsome. But in amongst all this beauty Even only had eyes for the boy standing right in front of him. “Ya it’s not a bad gig.”

“So…are you out of the closet?” Isak asked tentatively. Even’s face dropped a bit as a flood of memories rushed forward. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that. I know everyone’s situation is different.”

“No. No. It’s OK.” Even stood up a little straighter, steadying himself. If he really liked this boy he’d have to tell him at some point. “I just…I didn’t have a great experience coming out in high school. I tried to kiss my friend Mikael and that did not go well.” Even shook his head at the memory. “I kind of spiralled after that and essentially lost a whole group of friends over it.”

Even felt Isak’s hand on his arm now. “Fuck Even…that sucks. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Ya…things got better when I moved to Copenhagen for film school. I met a bunch of really great people who were more open and accepting. Yay for the artsy fartsy kids.” Even laughed softly. 

“Well I’m glad you found people that could see how amazing you are.”

Even’s eyebrows raised playfully. “Amazing eh? You think I’m amazing.” 

Isak’s elaborate eye roll was definitely the cutest thing Even had seen him do in the last 48 hrs they’d known each other. 

“I’m just being supportive ya know. From one queer kid to another.” Isak shrugged his shoulders like no big deal but that hint of a smile betrayed his casualness once again. 

“Well I think you’re pretty amazing too flower boy.” Even couldn’t help but lightly interlace his fingers with Isak’s. Even watched as Isak’s eyes dropped to their hands, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. _Fuck he was so pretty._

“ANNNND ACTION!” Baz’s voice echoed around the room and Even suddenly remembered they were not alone. Not that he cared who saw them holding hands but he was technically “at work”. Supposed to be professional and all that. 

“Sooo…are you here tomorrow?” Even whispered as he begrudgingly slid his hand out of Isak’s. 

Isak leaned in and Even held his breath, he wasn’t sure he could handle this beauty being so close to him. “Yup. I’ll be here all day.” Then Isak quickly turned his head. Eva had tapped him on the shoulder and now she was gesturing for him to follow her. Isak turned back and gave Even a broad smile before mouthing “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Even nodded and gave Isak a quick wave. As Isak backed away Even noticed Eva mouthing “Sorry” while Isak shook his head. 

Even spent another two hours on set and even though he was progressively getting more and more exhausted he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face. _So flower boy thinks I’m amazing,_ Even continued to repeat to himself until he was finally tucked in his bed drifting off to sleep. 

——

**Onsdag 9.10.19**

**08:10**

Even was on a mission the moment he arrived on set the next day. He was 20 min early for his call time and there was only one thing he needed to do. Find Isak and make sure he knew how amazing Even thought he was too. Oh and ask him out. Can’t forget to do that. 

Even had made two loops around the many rooms of the house already and still no flower boy. Glancing out the grand front doors he noticed a white delivery van with Nooreva Flowers painted on the side. Even’s long legs propelled him towards the vehicle quickly. As he peeked in the back of the van a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Hey there flower boy.” Isak turned, a matching broad smile spread across his face.

“Hey! Sorry I had to leave so quickly last night.” Isak walked to the back of the van and hopped down onto the gravel.

Even stepped forward, longing to be close to Isak again. “No problem. Umm I wanted to ask you something.”

“OK. Shoot.” Isak’s smile broadened even more. Even had a sense that Isak knew what he was going to ask. 

“Well…there’s a wrap party tonight and I was wondering if…maybe…you wanted to go with me? If you’re free of course.” Even all of a sudden felt nervous even after all the clear signs Isak had been giving him that he was just as enamoured by Even as Even was of him.

“Ya! Sure. Is it back in the city?”

“No it’s here at the house. I think they figured why not enjoy it for a few more hours.”

“Oh wow. Fancy. Am I dressed OK? I don’t have a change of clothes or anything.” Even looked Isak up and down. Tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue flannel button up. Seriously he couldn’t be any cuter. 

“Yup it’s just casual. You look great.” 

The two boys lingered now, once again the buzz of the film shoot continued on around them while they simply soaked each other in. 

“Well…I guess I should get to the PA meeting.” Even finally said. 

“Uh ya…I have to unload the van but…I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Sooner I hope.” Even reached out and squeezed Isak’s hand before walking away. Well more like floating away. 

 

**Onsdag 9.10.19**

**19:06**

“Even. It’s Even right?” Even nodded quickly as Baz addressed him directly for the first time since he walked on set three days ago. “I need to try out this drone shot but all the actors are changing into new wardrobe. Can you be my stand in just for a sec?”

“Sure.” Even replied. “Whatever you need.” 

“OK.” Baz placed his hands on Even’s shoulders and backed him up a bit until he was standing in the centre of the courtyard. “Yup…just stand right there and we’ll give it a try.” 

Even watched attentively as Baz directed the drone operator then shifted to watching a monitor set up in a small tent. The buzz of the drone came nearer until it was hovering about 20 feet above Even. “Can you turn now Even?” Even turned to face the house. “Umm no maybe spin?” Even again tried to please his idol and spun around a few times. “Hmmm maybe I need to see it with two people.” Even came to an abrupt stop and then stumbled a bit before he caught his footing. As his eyes adjusted he glanced up and immediately smiled. Walking across the lawn with an armful of flowers was his party date. 

Even turned to Baz and gestured towards Isak, “I can grab my friend if you need.” 

“Oh ya. Ya he’s about the right height. OK let’s try that.”

Even quickly ran over and grabbed Isak’s hand, hardly noticing the flowers tumbling onto the grass. “Come with me.” 

“Uhhh OK” Isak laughed as he stumbled along behind Even. 

Even came to a stop in the courtyard and Baz stepped forward. “OK. Umm…” Baz gestured towards Isak.

“Isak” Isak nodded a hello. 

“OK. Isak we need to try this drone shot so I just need you to stand here and I think…” Baz paused to look around “Ya. Even can you come in from this side and meet Isak in the centre of the courtyard. I just need to see some of the movement the actors will take while the camera is moving too.”

“Sure” Both boys echoed. Even, for once, was the one with the shy smile. The thing is he knew what this shot was. He’d seen the storyboards. He’d heard the music they’d be using. He knew it was right here where the climax of the whole film took place. 

“Ready boys?” Even nodded to Baz and looked back at Isak standing hesitantly in the courtyard. He offered Isak a reassuring smile and that seemed to put his flower boy at ease. 

Even heard the buzz of the drone taking off again and immediately his heart started to beat faster, his breathing caught a bit in his chest, his hands felt sweaty. Was he really going to do this?  

“Annnd ACTION!” 

Before Even could weigh the pros and cons of his actions everything was starting to happen. His long limbs brought him quickly towards Isak and then suddenly he was wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist and pulling him in. As their bodies connected and Even brought his lips to Isak’s time seemed to slow. He could feel the initial shock reverberate through Isak’s body but just as quickly he could feel Isak melting into his arms, melting into the kiss. Even felt Isak’s hand reach up to the back of his neck. Pulling Even in closer, parting his lips, deepening the kiss. Even felt dizzy with lust for this perfect boy. This beautiful flower boy that had magically landed at his feet only three days ago. 

“CUT!” Baz’s voice caught the boys off guard, lost in their own private moment. As they both turned their heads quickly they noticed Baz walking towards them. Glancing at each other, a matching excited but nervous smile glued to their faces, they each took a step back but let their hands linger in between them. “Beautiful boys. Maybe next time I should look amongst the crew for my actors.” Baz said quietly before giving them a quick wink and then walking back to the monitor to consult with his assistant director. 

Even looked at Isak once again, searching the younger boys face for any sign as to how he felt. But Even was immediately reassured when that hint of a smile appeared. That smile he’d been chasing since Monday morning. 

“Just stand here eh?” Isak teased, his fingers interlacing with Even’s and pulling him in closer. 

Even’s face flushed a deep crimson as he bowed his head, struggling to meet Isak’s beautiful green eyes. Glancing back up nervously he stammered “Well…I just wanted to impress Baz ya know. Make sure he could practice the shot correctly.”

“Oh so it was just for Baz. OK I see.” Isak nodded, playing along. “So the part where you kissed me like we were in Romeo and Juliet? Just for Baz?” 

“Yup, yup totally.” Even was struggling to hold in his laughter. 

“Well OK.” Isak made a show of stepping back and releasing his hands from Even’s. “I guess I’ll just see you at the party tonight then.”

“Yup. The party. Yup see you there.” Even waved at Isak as he continued to back away, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Once Isak turned to pick up the forgotten flowers splayed across the grass Even allowed himself to break out into a huge smile. _Ummm did that just happen?_ Even could not believe this dream he seemed to be living in. 

He felt glued to the same spot until the crackle of his walkie talkie made him jump. “Alyssa to Even. The actors are ready. Can you let Baz know they’re on their way.” Even scrambled to press his call button. “Even to Alyssa. Sure. I’ll let him know.”

Even took one more deep breath and then jumped back into reality. His flower boy dream would have to wait until later tonight.

 

**Onsdag 9.10.19**

**22:32**

Even scanned the opulent dining room searching for blonde curls in amongst the crowd of people. He’d been delayed, helping pack up some trucks with equipment, and by now the party was in full swing. Just as he was about to walk into the sea of people he felt a hand slip into his. “Come with me.” Even smiled as he turned around to find Isak, a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

“Lead the way.” Even responded as Isak steered them down the long main hallway, weaving around groups of people chatting and drinking glasses of champagne. As they got closer and closer to the end of the hall the crowds thinned. Walking into the grand front entrance Isak pulled Even to the side, ducking into a quiet dimly lit corner. When Even’s eyes adjusted he took in his surroundings. Deep purple lilacs, snow white roses, indigo blue hydrangeas, and blush pink snapdragons covered the floor, the walls, and even hung from the ceiling. Isak guided Even up against a wall of flowers, his hands resting now on Even’s hips. “So umm…are we going to wait for Baz to call action?” Isak teased, his forehead connecting with Even’s, their noses brushing together. 

Even’s hands played with the soft curls at the base of Isak’s neck, “Mmm I think we can do without the film crew for this one”. A gentle laugh escaped his lips before Isak claimed them in a deep kiss. Their bodies shifted closer together. Their hands searching, their mouths tasting, their eyes exploring. 

“Fuck…you’re so beautiful” Even moaned out as Isak’s hand dropped lower and pressed against the front of Even’s jeans. His hard on aching to be freed. 

Isak licked along Even’s neck, pausing to nibble on his earlobe. “You…Even…you’re so fucking hot. You’ve been driving me crazy for three days.”

Even swooned at Isak’s confession. He knew Isak was interested but he had no idea that the first moment they met Isak had been just as thrown. Just as distracted and overwhelmed.

And overwhelmed was an understatement for what Even was feeling now. Isak was in control. Touching him, making him moan and writhe against the wall. And his lips. Oh that boys lips. The way they explored every inch of exposed skin. And once they were done with that Isak unbuttoned Even’s jeans and let his lips and his mouth explore even more. Soon Even was unraveling, his hands gripping onto those blonde curls while Isak’s mouth made him groan loudly, his release rushing forward. Once Even steadied his breathing again he quickly turned the tables and now Isak was the one writhing in pleasure, moaning in ecstasy. 

Once Even had pushed Isak over the edge they both crumpled to the ground, a bed of flowers cushioning their fall. Even felt like he was in a dream again. Transported to this magical place where temptations could be indulged, where the unfolding of spring enticed you to give in to desire. With the feel of Isak’s body tucked in close to him Even allowed himself to sink in to this perfection. 

Glancing up he watched as Isak reached over and picked a flower out of the garden they were laying in. Brushing Even’s hair back Isak tucked the single flower in behind Even’s ear. “Now you can be a flower boy too.” Isak smiled fondly at Even.

Even’s fingers brushed lightly along the flower. “What is it?” 

“It’s a snapdragon.” 

“Why’d you pick that one?”

“Umm well do you know anything about the meaning behind flowers?”

“No. Do tell mr scientist in training slash flower boy.”

Isak laughed softly. “Well snapdragons are supposed to represent grace and deviousness. I think that suits you.”

“You think I’m a graceful deviant?” Even teased.

“No” Isak playfully shoved Even’s shoulder “The grace comes from the fact that snapdragons often grow in the harsh conditions and yet they still create all this beauty. It sounds like you’ve had some tough times but somehow you’ve found a way to just radiate light and sunshine.”

Even was almost speechless. Not knowing how to express how much those words meant to him he simply pulled Isak in for a deep kiss. Letting his body say so much more than any language could.

After some time though Even pulled back and looked at Isak quizzically. “Umm what about the deviousness?”

Isak shook his head and laughed before jabbing a finger into the centre of Even’s chest. “And what you did this afternoon wasn't devious?”

Even cracked a guilty smile. “Oh ya”, reaching over Even tucked a snow white rose behind Isak’s ear, “Well…I guess you’ve got me there flower boy.” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> White roses represent new starts and express hope for the future. I thought it was a nice way to end this little AU. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it Alyssa! It was fun to write!


End file.
